The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia (Jacq.) DC and referred to by the cultivar name Golden Star.
The new Bidens is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Bidens ferulifolia (Jacq.) DC. The new Bidens was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Angelbachtal, Germany, within a population of the unnamed selection. The selection of this plant was based on its large bright yellow inflorescences and compact plant habit.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Angelbachtal, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Golden Starxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Golden Starxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mostly upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching, dense and bushy appearance.
3. Early and continuous flowering.
4. Large bright yellow inflorescences held above the foliage on strong wiry peduncles.
5. Good garden performance.
The cultivar Golden Star has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.